Children They Remain
by Tex110
Summary: Sometimes Peter needed to act the younger to get through to Edmund.


**Author's Note:** I know I said I was pretty much done with Peter/Edmund sibling fics, but I couldn't help it. This scene lodged itself in my mind and wouldn't go away, so what was I to do? Anyway, this is a much lighter, happier fic than my others so I hope it's up to standard.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Children They Remain**

Lucy was reading contentedly, sitting on the railing of the balcony in the summer sunshine. Though four years had passed, she still marveled at the large library in Cair Paravel. She considered herself a pretty fast reader, and a frequent one at that, and yet in four years she still hadn't come remotely close to finishing the majority of the books.

She was torn from the world of the book abruptly as quick footsteps sounded below her. She looked down at the marble steps and the lavish garden below and saw Peter, crown off, running quickly from inside and down the many steps. His majestic blue cloak flapped behind him and somehow it gave the impression of severe irony. He seemed childishly gleeful in a rather panicked sort of way.

Lucy shook her head as he disappeared into the greenery. She was about to turn back to the book when a shout echoed up to her in unmatched clarity.

"_Peter Pevensie, I'm going to kill you!_" Edmund's enraged voice preceded it's owner by mere seconds and the dark-headed fourteen-year-old burst out of the hall.

His crown was askew on his tousled head and he looked immensely harassed. In his hand he held the slightly larger golden crown of the High King, who, at the moment, was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter," Edmund growled menacingly, a scowl darkening his features. "You can't just leave us to figure the plans out by ourselves every time. You're the High King!"

His words and expressions were irritable, yet Lucy knew there was no anger supporting his actions. On the contrary, she could almost hear amusement.

"I'm warning you," continued Edmund, "come out, or else!"

There was no answer. Edmund sighed and, with the air of one going to his doom, started down the steps with deliberate thuds.

"I'm warning you, Peter!" he called, walking around a bubbling fountain and beginning the descent of another flight of stairs.

He stopped at the edge of the lush garden, fingering his brother's crown and peering through the foliage apprehensively.

"Peter?" he called again, looking around cautiously.

He stepped tentatively into the grass. "Peter?"

Edmund glanced behind briefly and then walked further in, his step nowhere near as confident as it normally should have been.

"Peter? Where are you? If you jump at me, I swear, I'll--OOF!"

Edmund's sentence was cut off abruptly as Peter leapt from his hiding spot and tackled his younger brother. Edmund yelped in surprise.

"Peter!" he protested as the blond pinned him to the ground with a devious grin.

"Edmund!" Peter mimicked, and if it was meant to be mocking the effect was ruined by his deep laugh.

"Tumnus is going to kill you." Edmund panted, pushing his brothers hands off his shoulders and sitting upright.

Peter flashed him a dazzling grin, "I thought you said you were going to do that."

"Of course I did." said Edmund.

He reached over and collected Peter's crown from where it lay, nestled in a tuft of grass where it had landed, having flown from his grasp when Peter tackled him.

"However," Edmund placed the crown onto his brother's head and pushed several wayward strands of golden hair into place. "That would mean I was left to do all the paperwork. And make no mistake, I fully intend to include you in the task."

Peter gave him an injured look, "Oh, but Edmund," he said, his lower lip poking out in an uncannily convincing innocent pout, "you wouldn't. I thought you were my dearest brother."

Edmund rolled his eyes in amusement and gave Peter's shoulder a playful shove as he stood. "I _am_ your dearest brother. And I might mention that I'm your only brother, at that. But whatever did you think I'm here for, my kingly sibling? High King or not, you will help your little brother in such a lovely task. I remind you that, as High King, you are bound to your work."

Peter got to his feet grinning and slung an arm casually about Edmund's shoulders. "Of course, but it can wait. How about going riding?"

Edmund shot his brother a look. "Peter, you can't put this off forever."

"I know I can't, Ed. I know." said Peter, "But when was the last time you had any fun?"

Peter often resorted to acting the way he was acting right now because Edmund seemed altogether too serious and grave.

"I don't know." Edmund shrugged, then added with a growl, "And I can't say being suddenly thrown into the ground is really my idea of fun."

Peter laughed a clear, musical laugh. "Forgive me, brother."

Edmund scowled good-naturedly and leaned against Peter as they walked up the steps.

"Think of something fun to do, Ed, and we'll do it." said Peter, "You need something other than sleep to take your mind off your duties."

"Thanks for reminding me," said Edmund, "you're going to bed after supper tonight. You've been staying with me too much lately and you're dead tired."

"Not you too!" groaned Peter, throwing back his head in mock exasperation. "I've got it hard enough with Susan practically tucking me into bed. Don't you turn against me as well, Eddy-miester."

Edmund abandoned the determinedly mature air he'd been trying to maintain and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Don't call me that."

Peter grinned rakishly and raised the silver crown from Edmund's head, tousling the dark locks into a harsher disarray than before.

"Peter!" Edmund cried, reaching up to snatch the crown back.

Peter raised it out of reach. Though Edmund was growing rapidly, Peter still had a major height advantage and easily kept the crown from the younger boy.

"Peter, please give it back." said Edmund, widening his eyes to look imploring.

It didn't work. Peter was obliviously immune to the look, though ironically enough, he rivaled Lucy's mastery in wielding it.

With a warm laugh, Peter took off up the steps and back into the castle. Edmund shot after him with a strangled cry of half laughter, half exasperation. Peter may have been taller, but Edmund was all legs and within seconds the younger was hot on his brother's heels.

"I'll get you for this, Peter!" he shouted.

"I'm High King, you can't punish me!" cried Peter through his laughter, waving the crown above his head as he ran.

"As little brother of the High King I claim full right to do whatever I want to him!" Edmund called back, his own laughter ricocheting through the castle. "Including punishment!"

They tore past the library where they were supposed to have been an hour ago. Mr. Tumnus stood at the door watching them pass, a goatish smile spreading the expanse of his face. Recently, this wasn't an unusual occurrence. It had been happening about every third day for the past month or so.

Susan, who had been there as she was supposed to be, shared a smile with the faun and shook her head. She'd given up trying to calm the two of them down a long time ago. The subjects would just have to accept the fact that their rulers, wise as they truly were, remained children.

...true to this sentiment, Peter didn't go to bed after supper, thus causing Edmund to spend most of the night chasing after a pajama clad Peter. The golden haired king still had Edmund's crown and waved it in front of him like a torch as he dashed through the halls, Edmund shouting after him all the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: I live off of reviews, everyone. Please let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
